


你曾经在下属面前丢过人吗？

by Briersville



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, Gen, 国人向, 联五 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briersville/pseuds/Briersville
Summary: 聚众不喝酒，喝酒不聚众；祖国一箱酒，秘书两行泪！
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	你曾经在下属面前丢过人吗？

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ **注意：** Quora体，偏国人向。灵感来自多年前看到的一个知乎回答。

**你曾经在下属面前丢过人吗？**

**弗雷德·约翰逊** ，飞行员，电子游戏，吃汉堡专家

我本来不想回答这个问题的，但是和几个同事打牌输了被逼着来答。不过既然他们这样残忍，那我就讲一段我们五个一起丢人的经历好了。

我们五个人虽然不在一个国家但因为工作性质的原因经常出差，有一回恰巧都在中国，于是住在当地的中国同事（我就叫他C吧）请大家去吃饭。光吃饭其实我是很欢迎的，毕竟中餐嘛，而且C对饮食还特别讲究。

问题是中国有一个东西叫酒桌文化。

然后除了C这个中国人，我这群同事里还有个俄罗斯人（就叫他R吧）。

剩下的应该不需要我多说了。

总之，那天最先喝醉的是英国人E，他把上衣都脱了举着啤酒瓶非要给大家表演钢管舞，还要用R当钢管。然后法国人F也醉了，直接甩掉所有衣服指着E说英国人根本不懂钢管舞的精髓，开始跟E抢钢管R。

C看着他们表演挺无奈，只好打电话让E和F这俩醉鬼的秘书来接他们回去。我就在旁边录像，那时候我还是清醒的，因为我年龄最小一般喝酒的时候都喝得最少。

但我没想到C会那么阴毒，他拎出来一打果酒骗我说那是果汁……

果酒比较甜，我就喝得特别快，不知道喝到第几瓶的时候就没意识了。

等醒过来的时候，我整个人都傻了。

我很难描述那个姿势，大概就是，我发现自己趴在R的胸口上，左胳膊搂着F的腰，右胳膊搂着E的腰，R的俩胳膊环着我的头。

我们四个在同一张大床上，盖着同一床被子。

这还不算最尴尬的。

最尴尬的是，我发现我们四个好像都没穿衣服。

我醒的时候R也醒了，所以我趴在他胸口上和他对视，两个人都是一副迷茫惊恐的表情。

然后我拍醒了E，R拍醒了F，我们四个面面相觑，四个人都是一副迷茫惊恐的表情。

这个姿势不是很好起身，我们挣扎途中，又听到床脚有人在说……我也不知道说的什么，我普通话水平不好。

没错，说话的人就是C，他横躺在床脚，对着我们四个人的脚丫子睡了一夜，并且刚被吵醒。

C躺在床脚看着我们，我们五个人都是迷茫惊恐的表情。

等好不容易都从床上下来，我们观察周围环境，发现这应该是一个酒店大套房。

而且这套房里还有个挺大的沙发床。

那个沙发床上……

我们五个人的秘书跟一窝猫崽子似的抱在一起，睡得正香。

所以我们就把秘书都叫醒，问他们是怎么回事。

然后我就听到了一个特别丰富多彩，跌宕起伏，丢人现眼的故事。

据秘书们说，E和F的秘书接到C的电话之后，他们估计我、R和C也好不到哪去，就五个人一起来接人了。

到餐厅包厢的时候，就看到E和F分别吊在R的左右胳膊上，R带着他俩跟个陀螺似的原地转圈，我反坐在椅子上颠颠还吆喝着这个木马真不好使，至于C……C能喝醉就是个奇迹了，R这个俄罗斯人反正是喝不过他，我估计能打败他的只有他自己吧。

C的秘书说估计是C等他们过来接人的时候等得无聊自己又喝了一会儿，反正就喝醉了，把四张椅子拼在一起往上面一躺，在那儿一会儿诵诗一会儿唱京剧一会儿唱山歌。

然后我们五个的秘书就想把我们带回各自公司分部。这个主要是因为我们公司条件都比较好，在很多国家有分部，而且分部能住宿。

结果路上我们五个还不消停。好吧主要是我和R。

总之我看到了头顶的月亮，激动地大喊蝙蝠灯在召唤我，掏出手机当成钩爪发射器伸出去然后猛地一跳就想飞起来。

当然是没飞起来的，还摔进了路边花坛。

不过这除了造成一些小擦伤外加衣服脏了点也没什么，关键是他们把我从花坛里扒拉出来继续走的时候又经过一个喷泉。

你们知道俄罗斯有冬天下雪的时候跳楼的传统吧？

总之R就突然说想snow dive，然后蹦到了喷泉那个边沿上，说着这楼好矮啊张开双手往池子里一扑。

溅出来好大一片水花，把我、E、F、C全淋湿了。

我后来问自己秘书为什么他们就没事，我秘书说因为他们直接拿我们四个当盾了。

这是老板喝醉的时候秘书该干的事吗？！

反正几个秘书把R从池子里捞了上来，但我们五个衣服都湿透了，看着特别狼狈，他们就觉得为了我们的面子还是不要送回公司分部比较好。

我怀疑是因为他们懒得跑那么远，而那座酒店就在餐馆附近。

但因为当时我在花坛磕到了腿往地上一坐就不愿意起来，R刚从水里出来还在犯懵，C、E和F在秘书捞R的时候直接躺地上开始上下摆胳膊左右摆腿（就是做雪天使那个动作，也不知道为什么他们要在平地上这么干），我们的秘书就决定换一种搬运方法。

R的秘书跑到酒店借了一个行李车，然后他们把我们五个摞在上面推到了酒店。

我当时听到这里提出了严正抗议，认为这是俄罗斯人的秘书在蓄意迫害人，但是我自己的秘书说我们应该知足，本来C的秘书是提议去借五个大垃圾箱把我们分别塞进去推走的。

就，WTF！中国人真是太可怕了！

总之他们把我们推到了酒店，但进了房间之后E和F又开始闹腾。

那个酒店里有个特别大的圆形浴缸，E看到浴缸就激动了，冲过去跳进浴缸里大喊：“皇家海军世界第一！”

然后他一只脚踩在浴缸边上开始唱Rule Britania。

F的行为就更匪夷所思，他摇摇晃晃走到马桶边上，跪下，然后把脸埋了进去。

他秘书想把他拖出来，他还抱着马桶不肯挪窝，说是要洗头发。

而且这时候一直没做出什么特别出格举动的C也行动了，他跑到浴缸边上张开俩胳膊抱住那个浴缸大喊：“好大一锅潮汕海鲜粥！”

还冲我和R嚷嚷：“快过来尝尝啊！潮汕海鲜粥可绝了！”

我和R就过去了，看着浴缸里还在唱歌的E问他哪里有粥，结果C用他的中国功夫抓住我俩的头往浴缸里按，说要请我们喝粥让我们别客气。

主要是，有些人喝多了，是会呕吐的。

可能是C动作太粗暴了，R就……吐了。吐在了浴缸里。

而且那个动静吓到了本来在浴缸另一边的E，他脚下一滑摔了，正好摔在那堆呕吐物上面。

据说我当时笑得非常嚣张。

可是我怎么也没有想到，呕吐这种事竟然还会人传人。或许是因为R的呕吐物闻起来实在太恶心了。

总之E沾了一身脏东西，看到我还在笑就冲过来想揍我，结果被R传染了，拽着我领子的时候吐了我一身。

于是我也被传染了，转头吐了C一身。

我们几个的衣服就都不能穿了。

这时候正好F的秘书在R的秘书帮助下终于把F从马桶里拽了出来，想着要给他洗一洗。

所以我们的秘书分工合作，有人负责把我们五个都扒光，有人负责清理浴缸，做完之后把我们五个一起扔进浴缸里，举着喷头跟洗牛肉似的开始冲。

冲着冲着，C突然挺直腰板大喝一声：“龙舟赛现在开始！大伙儿加油划啊！”

然后他就在浴缸里做划桨的动作。

E问：“目的地在哪里？”

C没来得及回答，因为我也不知道是看他划桨回忆起了往事还是怎么的，跟着吼：“龙舟五月花！向新大陆进发！”

一听这个E和F就激动了，立刻开始努力划桨，R估计是被我们感染了吧，也加入了划桨队伍。

于是我们五个的秘书，就这么看着我们在浴缸里划船……

最后都洗完了我们还不肯出去，直到我秘书喊了一句：“新大陆已抵达，你们是冠军，请跟随指挥前往领奖台！”

我们就爬出了浴缸，手拉着手做那个《四小天鹅》的动作，在秘书指挥下一路跳到床边上，然后在秘书的摆弄下，变成了那个诡异的姿势。

而且这事还没完。

我们的衣服，之前被呕吐物弄脏了。

F、R和我的秘书想着都这样了衣服就别要了吧，但是E和C的秘书生活习惯比较节俭，觉得扔了太浪费。

但中国是没有那种洗衣店的你们知道吧？

所以他俩在浴缸里把我们的衣服包括内裤都手洗了。

等到早上，没干的衣服还用吹风机吹干了再让我们穿。

这个甚至都不是最尴尬的事！

最尴尬的事是我们五个一开始根本不愿意相信自己做出了这种事，结果我们的秘书拿出了录像！！！

录像！！！

这已经不是在下属面前丢人的问题了！！！

啊！！！！！

所以，我有没有在下属面前丢过人，有。

唯一的安慰就是，我不是唯一一个。

但我还是要说这世界上怎么会有这种令人发指的下属啊！！！


End file.
